mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S1/Symbols of the Mine
Ep.8: Symbols of the Mine Matt: Hello and welcome to Sim Showdown. Last time, the contestants were battling it out in an archery competition, where Billy left the competition. So, let's see what they're up to. '*camera goes to the Awesome Attackers table* Rhonda: Yes, we're officially in the lead! Spencer: Yep. We are. Rhonda: I think we should just chillax for a while. Buddy: But ... Rhonda: Sh. Buddy: ... the P ... Rhonda: *covers Buddy's mouth* Hush. Matt: *enters* Our next challenge takes place underground. Meet me outside the cave by the forest that was covered in danger tape ... Travis: That's what it was ... Matt: ... in ten minutes. Quick! *leaves* Rhonda: I love Matt. He's so mysterious. Violet: Um ... '*later, by the mine* Matt: We all here? Good. Now put on these protective overalls while I explain the challenge. Just inside the mouth of the cave, there are three different tunnels leading off into different directions. Once you go down one you'll enter a chamber. One of you will have stay at the top of the tunnel, and describe the symbol you're team must find on the wall. Once they find it, you'll have another two symbols to find. Once you press a symbol, a jewel will drop from the ceiling. Once you team has found all three, they must run up to me a show me them. Simple. *everyone is ready* Right, GO! '*the teams all go down the tunnels. Spencer, Jimmy and Star are all describing* Travis: *in the Powerful Punchers tunnel* We're ready! *sees a phone shaped symbol* WOW! Jimmy: Well, it's like an F, but with a cross over the top. Roy: FOUND IT! Travis: *still looking at the symbol* Wow ... Roy: *presses symbol and the jewel falls* Yay! '*later, all the teams have collected two jewels* Matt: It's as tense as tense can be. They're all trying to find the same last symbol but I made sure that there are lots of other ones that look nearly the same. We could be here forever! '*Travis and Roy come running out* Travis: I found the last one. Matt: Oh. Roy: Actually, I found it. Matt: Sure you won. *calls the other teams up* The Powerful Punchers won. Now, to eliminate now, you can choose from anyone on either the Awesome Attackers team, or the Krazy Kickers team. Now, vote. '*everyone votes* Matt: Buddy and Spencer are both safe with no votes against them. Spencer: KACHOW! Buddy: Matt: Anyway, Violet and Star are safe with one vote, meaning Liberty and Rhonda are in the bottom two. We not gonna have a Showdown today so, the person who's going home is ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BOTH OF YOU! As we're haing a double elimination. So goodbye, you're leaving the competition. Liberty: Sorry, Star. It's just you now. Star: That's ok. You did really well. Matt: That's all we've got time for so see you next time, on Sim Showdown Category:Chapters